


Stable

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: FPC: 41 | Stable, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: "Are you sure that's stable?"Leaning in the doorway of the laboratory, Captain Blake looked questioningly at the precarious pile of items currently supporting on of Professor Mortimer's experiments.-or-There's a long answer and a short answer to that question...ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 41 - Stable.
Kudos: 4





	Stable

"Are you sure that's stable?"

Leaning in the doorway of the laboratory, Captain Blake looked questioningly at the precarious pile of items currently supporting on of Professor Mortimer's experiments. Upon hearing the voice, the Professor jumped a foot in the air, causing one of the flasks- which was leaning on a book balanced on a lab stool half-propped up on a textbook standing on the bench- to teeter dangerously, liquid almost spilling. With reflexes retained from his time as a fighter pilot, Blake leapt forward in time to stop it falling completely, though a drop jumped out and landed on the peak of his cap.

As it instantly started giving off small flames and an acrid smelling smoke, the Captain ripped it off and stuffed it in a nearby sink, turning on the tap to extinguish what was growing into a red-hot blaze. This just seemed to add more fuel to the fire, but at that moment Professor Mortimer pushed him aside to fill the whole basin with thick white foam. When the hissing of the extinguisher subsided, another sound became audible- that of a bubbling liquid. Quickly turning his Bunsen burner down and removing the beaker, silence finally descended on the laboratory.

After taking several deep breaths, Blake turned to his friend, who was now standing wide-eyed. They exchanged grimaces, before Blake answered his own question.

"I'll take that as a 'no', then."

**Author's Note:**

> chaotic
> 
> A little piece of nothing much, but I think that stuff like this must happen pretty often...Mortimer doesn't strike me as the type to very unsafe, but everyone lapses ;)


End file.
